


Downward-Facing Dog

by 4Kennedy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting, Teaching, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Ruby had thought taking over a yoga class was a good idea she had no clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downward-Facing Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'yoga'.

Why Ruby had thought taking over a yoga class was a good idea she had no clue. She had no training whatsoever as an instructor. But with the right attitude and the internet, you could convince people of practically anything. Besides, Ruby had an ulterior motive, a goal named Lacey.

Being the instructor gave Ruby the perfect excuse to stroll around the room and correct her pupils. Well, one student in particular. Ruby used every opportunity to guide Lacey with her hands; touching her here and there and skimming over the bare skin of Lacey’s arms, almost caressing her.

Lacey didn’t seem to mind, quite the contrary. Ruby hadn’t missed the sexy little smiles and sensual looks. Halfway through the course Ruby had the strong suspicion that Lacey messed up the poses on purpose.

When Ruby stood behind Lacey, directing her into the right position for downward-facing dog, her primal instincts wanted to take over. She inhaled Lacey’s scent deeply and growled. 

In response Lacey arched her hips even more, pressing her ass right against Ruby’s crotch. “You’re a naughty girl, aren’t you?” Lacey asked with a smirk, looking back at her. 

Ruby hunkered down, bent forward and whispered into Lacey’s ear, “Why don’t you find out for yourself later?”

Inwardly Ruby cringed. She missed her sweet Belle so much. She just wanted her girlfriend back, but Lacey had to fall in love with Ruby first. True love’s kiss was her only hope of seeing Belle again.

The End


End file.
